Bright Burning Blue
by lunaexlumina
Summary: She has finally managed to escape from the Crows, traveling all the way to Ferelden in hopes of finding her old companion alive. In a twist of Fate, Lumina Arainai chances upon the sole survivor of the House of Cousland. Will she give up her hard-earned freedom and fight for his cause? Deadly and fierce, Lumina finds herself butting heads with Aedan Cousland.


Disclaimer: _Dragon Age Origins is not mine. _

Warnings: Un-beta-ed.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

A bead of perspiration rolled down her forehead and she could feel her damp white locks sticking to her skin. She narrowed her eyes at the men who were surrounding her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She could feel the adrenaline rush coursing through her petite frame and she crouched in a slightly defensive position with her fingers inching towards her twin daggers which were concealed in her leather boots.

"Your freedom is over, lass." One of Taliesen's men sneered, an ugly expression making its way onto his countenance. "You caused us way too much trouble. I don't know why Master Taliesen is adamant about having you back. If it were anyone else, they would already be dead by now…"

At his words, she held herself from rolling her eyes. It sounded like something the Crow would do. To the other members, she was someone who was favored and yet, she took that privilege for granted. Many assassins in the cell would have done _anything_ to get Taliesen to turn his attention to them, even just for a second. Many of the Crows were submissive. It was pathetic. Then again, her defiance and fiery temper was what drew him to her. He had mentioned that her spirit was something that was lacking within many of the recruits. Well… That and the fact that she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty to get what she wanted.

"The moment we bring her in, the Master would be pleased. Imagine the rewards that he would bestow upon us when we get back with her alive…" The man who appeared to be the ringleader murmured and she nearly scoffed at the ambition and greed that is shining so brightly in his eyes.

_Fools…_ She spat in her mind, her bright sapphire eyes never leaving her enemies'. They would regret coming after her. There is a reason why she was crowned as one of the best recruits in the House of Arainai. Deadly in a fight, she showed no mercy to her foes.

A few months ago, she had rejected Zevran's offer to leave the Crows in fear of what the assassins would do to the weaker recruits. Someone _had _to protect them after all. Yet, now that her beloved Rinna was dead and Taliesen was no longer the same person that he used to be, she had nothing else to lose now. Not to mention, she had returned after completing a mission to see her recruits dead. They were under her protection and _yet_... She failed them just like how she had failed Rinna. She knew she could not stay with the Crows any longer. She had no more reason to stay after all.

She was sick and tired of getting involved in the politics in Antiva.

_She just wanted…_

She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts when the assassins charged at her. She ducked and rolled over, before using her feet to sweep them and then lunging her dagger into his skin, relishing in his cries before moving onto another. Her lips curled upwards into a dark smirk, noticing how the remaining soldiers slowly moved into a defensive position. She wanted to laugh. _Taliesen sent these fools after her…?_ She was slightly miffed that he underestimated her abilities to defend herself. A dozen Crows unable to bring in a small, petite assassin like her…

How quaint.

She snorted, ducking and avoiding the arrow that was flying straight at her. Narrowing her eyes, she mentally chastised herself for getting lost in thought during a battle. She needed to focus. She needed to find Zevran. Nothing would stop her… not when she was this close to him.

"It seems that Taliesen forgot to mention that I am not as easy to take down as the lot of you think I am." She said coolly, irritation slowly creeping. They were wasting her time… Every second she spent here is a second that she could come close to losing Zevran again. She pulled out her other twin dagger, tightening her grip, preparing to lunge. "I, Lumina Arainai, do not show mercy to those who cross path with my blades."

With that, the band of men widened their eyes as the white-haired elf leapt at them, the thirst for blood evident in her eyes. One by one, the assassins fell and the last thing that they laid eyes upon before succumbing to the eternal darkness was _bright burning blue_.

XXXXXX

Lumina Arainai was _not _in a good mood.

The elf paid no mind to how the citizens of Denerim parted ways for her, their frightened yet curious eyes never leaving her bloodied frame. Lumina stalked her way to the bar, needing a drink right now more than ever. Not only had she dirtied her prized leather armor from the fight, she was also famished and exhausted. Not to mention the fact that even though she had gotten information about Zevran's whereabouts, rumors have it that there was a tanned skin elf, roaming about the streets of Denerim with the last Grey Warden who so happened to be very pretty and feisty. That… and well… Denerim was too big. She had no idea where to start her search…

Knowing his childhood friend, there would be no doubt that he would have at least attempted to charm his way into the Warden's pants. Though she wasn't one to be possessive… the thought of him doing that when she had fought tooth and nail to escape from the Crows was…

_Enough of that, Lumina. You brought this upon yourself. You couldn't save Rinna… You couldn't save Taliesen as well. It was the only chance that Zevran had to escape from the Crows. He is not in the wrong for that. _

Slamming the door to the tavern, she stalked right up to the counter, sitting down on one of the seats, unaware of the astonished stunning blue eyes who can't seem to believe what he was looking at.

"Get me one of your strongest drinks…" She growled out, her eyes coming up to narrow at the bartender who raised his arms in response, sensing her fiery temper.

"All right, all right, one brandy coming right up." He said, moving around the back of the counter to prepare her order.

She sighed frustratedly, running a hand through her bright locks, mentally swearing. Soon enough, a pint of brandy was placed on the spot in front of her and she immediately swallowed it, grimacing at how it burnt her throat.

"It's rare to see a lady who is more than capable of holding her own against my very own concoction… much less, a very charming and pretty one at that."

Lumina blinked, her eyes widening for a second. _Maker, is he actually flirting with me? _The corner of her lips curled up, noticing the way his eyes trailed down her delicate features and down her petite frame. _Well… She's not going to deny the fact that he's cute. _

Her gaze lingers on him teasingly, angling her body in a way such that her skin is slightly more exposed to his eyes. She was about to let her fingers trail over his hand when a voice that she never thought she would actually hear snapped her out of her daze.

"_Brasca_, Lumi, is that you?" An all too familiar Antivan voice called out to her.

Snapping her aquamarine eyes to the source of the voice, her breath got caught in her throat as she met with an all too familiar blonde locks and sapphire orbs that were almost too similar to her own. Her astonishment was soon replaced by hot anger as she took in his appearance and how… impeccable he seemed to be. Before anyone could react, she found herself lunging at him, causing the both of them to tumble to the floor, with her legs straddling his chest and an ugly sneer on her face as her fingers inched towards her boots, ready to strike him.

"Who would have thought…" She growled out, grabbing his armor and tightening her hold on him in fury. "That I would actually find you here, of all places…"

"Feisty as ever, hm?" He quipped lightly, trailing his eyes over her delicate features, never leaving her as if he was afraid that she would disappear if he took his eyes off her. His memory in the Fade… He saw her _dying_… _His strong, fiery Lumina_… lifeless and dead in his grasp. He shuddered and blinked, forcing himself to snap out of his thoughts, noticing the delicate furrow in her brows. It was always a habit of hers… especially when she was worried but refused to admit it out loud. In his peripheral vision, he noticed that there were many eyes on them and his friends looked as if they were about to attack. Even _Aedan _looked like he was about to pummel his greatsword into her.

"You dare to _jest_–" She growled from her spot on top of his chest, raising one of her fists in one fluid motion. Ready to strike, her position reminded Zevran of a dangerous viper. He could have easily stopped her but he knew he was in no position to do so. After all… he had left her alone with the Crows after…

"I have traveled for _months_ and I never stopped, knowing that for every single second I did so…" _I would lose you even more._ She bit back her words angrily, not wanting Zevran to know how much she had suffered when he had left. She was still angry and she still felt betrayed… She had thought he would at least have brought her along with him when he left but…

Underneath her, Zevran watched silently as the cold anger in her dissolved and his eyes softened at how her shoulders slumped in the slightest fraction. _After all… Crows were trained to never display any signs of weaknesses._ She shook her head, causing her frost-white locks to fall over her shoulders. He watched in amazement as her beauty enraptured him and no doubt the others in the room.

_Really now, Zevran? You're getting possessive over her as if you still have the right to do so? _A voice sounded in his head and he refused to scowl, knowing that Lumi could read him like an open book no matter how hard he tried to conceal his thoughts and expressions from her. All of a sudden, the temperature in the room turned colder and he'd realized that she was no longer on top of him, and instead, offering her delicate hand to her with a slightly less than amused expression on her face.

_You have changed…_

She pulled him up and then rested her hands on her hips. The fire in her cerulean orbs burned brightly. It pained him to see the hints of mistrust directed at him, knowing full well that he deserved it. Her usually soft aquamarine eyes are now hardened and her shoulders are taut… as if she's ready to strike any time. That's not surprising… considering that she must have been on the run from the Crows all this while… He knew that she would leave a body of corpses in her wake but having countless of _trained _assassins after her was…

"The ward of Arl Eamon and _shit_…" Her voice snapped him out of his revere and he blinked to see Lumi and Aedan locked in what seemed to be a staring contest. The corner of his lips curled up at the sight of her tiny and petite frame glaring defiantly at the tall Warden. The _height difference_ was definitely a cute sight.

The smile on his face soon turned into a frown, noting the rare calculative look in her eyes. Maker knew that she only had this expression on her face when she was testing someone. True enough… she had whipped out her prized dagger, lunging it at the Warden who widened his eyes and took a step back in time, her weapon slicing through a few strands of his dark hair.

Everyone who was watching realized that if Aedan had not deflected the attack in time, there would be a nasty scar on his right cheek. The said man narrowed his eyes, shifting into a defensive stance, ready to lunge at the damned elf who was studying him curiously. He wouldn't admit it but her gaze was unnerving…

….

"_Impressive."_ She drawled, sheathing her daggers back to where they belonged, ignoring the pain in her right leg. Lumi swore silently in her head, knowing that she must have somehow aggravated her injury. Still, she tried her best to seem unruffled, not wanting to appear vulnerable when she was alone.

Lumi had been one of the fastest and most dangerous assassins among the Crows… and to think… A soft chuckle escaped her lips and she raised her hand conceding, seemingly oblivious to the fact that there was a small gash in her hand. "It seems that you have found yourself some interesting companions…"

The ice-haired elf turned to her old… friend? Lover? She didn't know anymore. Yet, she knew that he was no longer in danger and he had surrounded himself with strong warriors like Aedan Cousland and Alistair.

_Zevran's safe and that's all that matters to her. Her business is done here._

Bringing a delicate hand up and running it over her hair, she gave him a wry smile before saying. "It seems that I have outstayed my welcome. No doubt, Taliesen and his goons will be scouting the streets of Denerim for my head. It is good to see that you are well and in good hands, Zevran."

"You're leaving?" The said elf asked before he could stop himself, his brows furrowing. _She can't be serious… She might think that she has me fooled but it is clear to anyone who is watching that she is not in the right condition to do so._

"Yes, I came to Denerim in hopes that you are alive," Lumi turned to look at him, her aquamarine orbs staring deeply into his. "Now that I have ascertained that you are standing and well on your own two feet… I will not be staying here any longer. The streets of Denerim are far too loud and busy for my ears."

"Where will you go?" He asked, restraining himself from pulling her into a tight embrace. Knowing Lumi… she'd probably skinned him alive faster than he can even imagine.

"Who knows? The land is vast. Perhaps, I'll find myself traveling on the oceans. I might even find myself hunting with the Dalish elves. Who knows, really?" She shrugged, before turning to Aedan. "Aedan Cousland, you are strong and courageous. Anyone can see that you care about the people around you." Stepping up to him, she gave him a faint smile, resting her hand on his broad shoulders, staring up into his surprised eyes. "Do not doubt yourself. You are a good leader. As long as the fire is still burning within you… do not stop walking."

Her lips almost curled into a bigger smile at his astonished face before turning to leave, not wanting to give Zevran another glance, knowing that the crushed look in his eyes might weaken her resolve to leave. She couldn't afford to lose her freedom, not when she had given everything up for it.

"Wait–" Her eyes widened as a hand grabbed her shoulders, turning her around as if she weighed _nothing_. Cousland was staring at her with an unreadable expression, his brows furrowed. "Come with us. We need all the help we can get in stopping the Blight. You are a skilled fighter. We need someone like you in our ranks. In exchange, I will give you protection from the Crows."

Her brows shot up all the way to her hairline at the odd request, resting her weight on her non-injured leg, frowning up at the tall man. "You _are _aware that you are speaking to one of the most dangerous Crows to ever walk on these lands. What makes you, of all people, think that I am in need of _protection_?"

Cousland opened his mouth to argue but she shook her head to cut him off. "I am a Crow. This means that I am an assassin. I _assassinate_ people and for what? Gold? The thrill? I am not soft-hearted, Cousland. Honestly, I could care less about the Blight. The lives of others mean nothing to me."

"So, that's it?" Cousland narrowed his eyes and she could see a faint spark of anger in those dark orbs of his. "You would _sacrifice_ the lives of others just for your own gain? You would rather see the Blight ending the world? In exchange for what? Your own freedom?"

"Yes." She stared defiantly up at the Warden, bristling at his words. Why should she give up for a freedom that has been lost to her for the lives of others? Why should she do that when all she had gotten in return is _suffering_ and _despair_? These _shemlems_ were going on about their days happily, whereas she had… _She had lost everything._

"Do not presume to know me, Warden." She said coldly, stepping up to him with a sneer. "Let me give you a piece of advice. You would not do well to assume that everyone has the same beliefs and upbringing as you did. Zevran," Lumi turned to her old companion. "It is good to see you alive. May the Maker watch over you. If fate permits, I will see you again."

With that, she stalked out of the tavern, not waiting for a reaction, cursing the Maker who was responsible for taking Rinna and everyone else away from her.


End file.
